


Ich bin dein Mann

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, M/M, Top Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: BCKURTFA的点梗，哨向，HE。论抗拒结合的哨兵麦和向导雷如何走到一起。





	Ich bin dein Mann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BCKURTFA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCKURTFA/gifts).



**Ⅰ.Mycroft Holmes**

“格雷格·雷斯垂德，这是本次任务分配给你的哨兵。”

“我拒绝。”银发男人甚至没有抬眼看看被推到他面前的文件夹。

“雷斯垂德先生，鉴于这是你第三次拒绝结合安排，我们将对你实行七十二小时禁闭。”伦敦塔的介绍人之一伊丽莎白·斯莫伍德维持着官方的语调，但显然她的耐心即将耗尽：“把他带到地下二层。”

她起身进行虹膜扫描以便那两个权限不够的普通人卫兵能离开并把拒不合作的向导带到禁闭室，相比普通向导的套间，那可算不上什么舒服的地方。

 

麦克罗夫特本想去斯莫伍德的办公室却被告知她在四层的问讯室。罕见的情况，如今介绍人的工作很少涉及不合作的哨兵或者向导了，麦克罗夫特也将更多的注意力转移到了对外情报方面，只每隔两星期来塔里做一次例行检查。

他在走廊上注意到了那个被铐住的向导，他既不挣扎也不吵闹，但从头到脚都散发出抗拒的气息。对于他的属性而言这位算得上高大强壮，他之前一定有过强烈的抵抗或逃跑倾向，因此才会被限制行动到如此地步。

进门他就发现斯莫伍德明显为刚才的事情绪不佳，她的气味还算平和，但肢体语言显示出烦躁和气恼。作为一个姓福尔摩斯的哨兵，他不会忽略如此显而易见的事实。

和斯莫伍德会面后他没有立即回到缶克斯十字，而是去了他在塔里的办公室。他已经通知安西娅在那里等他并整理出格雷格·雷斯垂德的资料。

 

他得承认雷斯垂德非常出色。他成功地在哨兵比普通人还多的警校和苏格兰场隐藏了近十年，训练成绩和破案率都相当不错，如果不是执行抓捕任务时出了意外，他可能永远不会被塔里那群只动鼻子不动脑子的哨兵找到。这么一个人才浪费在这等待无可避免的结合有些可惜，他的手指在桌上敲了敲：“安西娅。”

“是，长官？”

“跟斯莫伍德女士要雷斯垂德，把他带到五处的训练基地。”

 

麦克罗夫特知道自己没有看错人。雷斯垂德不是那种软绵绵只会繁殖的向导，他的体能和格斗技巧只要稍加训练就能应付日常任务，还有强大的共鸣能力，可以为小组里的哨兵提供稳定的精神连结，必要的时候也可以作为武器。而他的属性也为向导及向导素抵抗科目提供了不少便利。

得到承诺自己在基地绝不会被强制结合令雷斯垂德的态度缓和下来。麦克罗夫特手下这批学员训练有素，不会对他做出过激的举动。虽然条件不如塔里，但雷斯垂德明显适应良好，在熟悉之后他甚至能和组里的哨兵打成一片。于是一个月后麦克罗夫特下调了雷斯垂德的优先级，只是嘱咐要确保未结合向导拿到效果最好抑制剂，同时加强大楼的信息素隔离设施以防万一。

 

接到地铁站炸弹威胁的时候麦克罗夫特觉得是时候让雷斯垂德所在的小队接受一次反恐任务实战的考验了。他 _几乎_ 是毫不犹豫地下达了指令，然后从监视器密切关注着他们的动态。

他看到雷斯垂德隔着厚厚的防护服将手搭在正在拆弹的队友肩上尽力提供暂时性的精神连结以稳定他的手，还有警报解除后雷斯垂德摘下头盔，右手捋过被汗水沾湿的额发冲着队友笑起来的样子。

刚刚拆弹的那个哨兵，菲利克斯·威尔森回到基地后邀请雷斯垂德休假时和他一起去酒吧喝一杯，他的目的是如此明显，但雷斯垂德竟然答应了。他是没看出来威尔森的企图还是放下了对结合的厌恶？麦克罗夫特有些不快，如果放任雷斯垂德和威尔森搞到一起必定会对整个小队的平衡造成巨大的影响，他得采取干预措施。

**Ⅱ.Gregory Lestrade**

雷斯垂德第一次见到福尔摩斯是在他那辆大黑车上，升起的隔板后麦克罗夫特给昏头昏脑的他解释从此他脱离了塔的囚禁但必须为MI5工作，虽然拿出了几份文件让他签字但官员明显没有给他任何选择。

反正无论如何都不会比被关在塔里强制结合更糟了。这样想着，雷斯垂德在最后一页签下了自己的名字。

麦克罗夫特倾身拿走文件时他才注意到男人身上控制得当的哨兵气息，优雅、凛冽，像银光闪闪的刀锋。他有一个精神连结的向导，雷斯垂德猜想应该是隔板前副驾驶位置那位捧着黑莓的女性，他们看起来……是不错的搭档。

 

到基地后他只见过麦克罗夫特几次，按照规定硬邦邦地称呼他长官或福尔摩斯先生。那位黑莓小姐倒是来得很勤，每次更换抑制剂她都会亲自交到雷斯垂德手上。

这里的装饰很单调，但没有那么多惹人讨厌的白噪声，家具也不像塔里那样做成软绵绵的样子。雷斯垂德有单独的房间，他的八个哨兵队友住在隔壁。他挺喜欢这帮比他年轻好几岁的小伙子，他们每个人的气味和举止都带着麦克罗夫特式的克制，从没有人给他找麻烦。规律的生活、严格的训练让他感觉像是回到了当年在警校的日子，那时他梦想着向政府证明向导也有能力从事警察这样的工作，继而改变他们的地位——雷斯垂德对着镜中的自己苦涩地笑了一下，相比同龄人，他总是有些过于天真。

 

他除了基地无处可去，所以当威尔森邀请他一起喝酒时雷斯垂德欣然同意了，喝得烂醉后睡过整个休息日不算是坏主意，这样他就没闲工夫像个娘们似的伤春悲秋了，虽然醒来时他很可能会后悔。

不过雷斯垂德没得到这个机会，先是休假时间被错开，后来菲利克斯干脆和另一个哨兵一起被派到贝尔法斯特执行任务。他很清楚在麦克罗夫特直接管辖的范围内没有偶然，那么把他和菲利克斯隔开的原因是什么？难道麦克罗夫特怕他们结合吗？可他明明知道自己宁可娶一个普通女孩也不愿和哨兵在一起。

雷斯垂德决定当面去问一问。

 

麦克罗夫特明显早有准备，他刚要开口就被拦了下来。

“如果我没有猜错的话，你是为了哨兵威尔森的事来的。”

“为什么突然调走他？”雷斯垂德知道，就算对麦克罗夫特这种人单刀直入，他也能想出长达四行的复杂句来回应，索性自己节省点时间。

“雷斯垂德，我们并非不信任你的能力，而是管理层有其他诸多因素需要仔细考量。因此，在反复权衡利弊并考虑北爱尔兰的维安需求后，基地才决定进行人事调动，将威尔森和斐尼甘派往北爱尔兰。”麦克罗夫特摆出一副情真意切的面孔：“请相信我们的决定，雷斯垂德，至少你应该信任我的决策。相比这个，”他话锋一转，抽出一个文件夹：“塔里过几天要派人调查你的情况。”

他暗自冷笑，伦敦塔不过是想找理由把雷斯垂德要回去罢了，他不会让那帮毫无责任感的官僚得逞的。从抽屉里取出另一个文件夹，麦克罗夫特把它也交给雷斯垂德：“一周后有一个外交活动的安保任务，首相——”

他突然顿住了，雷斯垂德顺着麦克罗夫特的目光看向自己身后：一只黑狼和旁边的银色狐狸像久别重逢的好友似的蹭啊蹭。银狐是他自己的精神向导，那另一个毫无疑问就是麦克罗夫特的了。从显示属性以来，雷斯垂德就只在重要的时刻才会看到这只狐狸，他们两个都非常擅长隐蔽，而麦克罗夫特的哨兵动物他则是连听都没听说过。可现在这两只莫名其妙的熟悉是怎么回事？

雷斯垂德愣愣地指着两个毛球刚要开口又被打断了，麦克罗夫特已经迅速从震惊中恢复过来，他站起身理了理西装，对着呆愣的雷斯垂德说道：“三楼医疗实验室，跟我去做个测试。”

 

“相合性测试”，雷斯垂德对这个名词不算太陌生，他依稀记得塔里曾经采集过血样以便把他与哨兵匹配，没有特别相合的选项也是他迟迟没有被强制结合的原因之一。而他觉得那纯属扯淡，两个人合不合适怎么可能通过基因显示出来呢？也许塔里考虑的只是如何让一对哨兵向导发挥最大作用或繁殖基因最优秀的后代罢了，他之前甚至怀疑这是个彻头彻尾的骗局。

这次的项目比他印象中复杂了不少，甚至还有冗长的问卷要他填写。结束后麦克罗夫特挥挥手就让他走了，他离开时官员似乎还在催促医生加快分析速度。虽然雷斯垂德满肚子都是疑惑，但因为高度紧张又饿又累的他还是回到宿舍倒头就睡着了。

 

**Ⅲ.Mycroft Holmes**

不用看分析报告麦克罗夫特也能猜到十之八九，从看到自己的精神哨兵和雷斯垂德的动物黏在一起他就知道。

他们两个都不是适应范围很广的人，雷斯垂德的资料显示伦敦塔的数据库中仅有几位哨兵和他的相容率在75%以上，而他自己只找到安西娅一位可以组成精神连结的向导。因为安全级别不同他的资料从未被与雷斯垂德的进行比对，而这份报告上显示的96.71%无疑是个高到反常的相合率。

他转着钢笔陷入沉思，几乎没注意到安西娅进来：

“长官，斯莫伍德女士和财政大臣在会客厅。”

 

大臣对基地的开支颇有微词，麦克罗夫特早已放弃向他解释为何训练一位合格情报人员的代价如此高昂，经验表明只要拿出秘书处精心准备的经费削减计划书就能把他哄回唐宁街。斯莫伍德则不断暗示放任雷斯垂德为所欲为会产生极坏的社会影响，破坏性别平衡，诸如此类。最后她宣布塔里要把雷斯垂德作为典型案例上报首相。

送走他们后麦克罗夫特觉得有头痛，刚想吃块黄油曲奇放松一下，外交大臣、负责首相安保的莱文德上将和苏格兰场总监又结伴而至。耐着性子商讨完首相与欧洲各国元首会面的保卫措施后他只想吃点晚餐，如果按照时间来看的话，夜宵，再通过托卡伊贵腐酒和热水澡的帮助进入睡眠。

可惜今天的工作还远远没有结束，处理掉两箱文件后已经过了午夜，看着好不容易被他忘在脑后的测试分析报告麦克罗夫特感觉不仅是头，连牙齿都开始隐隐作痛。为了不出意外，他理应尽快将雷斯垂德交由伦敦塔处理，但培养了这么久再送回去就是在浪费纳税人的金钱，何况在接下来的安保任务中雷斯垂德是不可或缺的一环。

麦克罗夫特思索半晌，将“同雷斯垂德谈话”加到了上午的日程中。

没有餐点，没有酒，没有浴缸和四柱床，他今天只能在办公室后方的休息间将就一晚了。

 

即使安西娅已经事先通知过，拿着报告坐在他办公室里的雷斯垂德还是较为激动，连带着信息素都有些紊乱。麦克罗夫特轻叹一声，安抚别人绝不是他的强项，尤其是当这个“别人”还是个情绪不稳定的向导时。

他坐下来，拿出平日两倍的耐心，先保证自己绝对不会强迫雷斯垂德结合（“我的承诺仍然有效，”他说道），再逐个方面分析当前的情况。

雷斯垂德深色的大眼睛带着点迷茫在他的脸和电脑屏幕之间转来转去，似乎在分辨麦克罗夫特的话有几分真实性。麦克罗夫特知道不管他现在多么犹疑，最终还是会选择相信自己，因为本质上，雷斯垂德信任他胜过信任这里的其他任何一个人。

讲解完毕，麦克罗夫特合上电脑给雷斯垂德倒上热茶，这次他选择坐在咖啡桌边以拉近二人之间的距离。

“我建议我们先组成暂时性的精神结合，基于”他顿了顿，钢笔点上那份报告，“这个。还有介绍人斯莫伍德女士的问责，伦敦塔方面对你的现状极为不满。”金尖又移到安保规划上：“此外，如果精神连结稳定，在任务中我可以直接借用你的共鸣能力下达命令并对意外情况更及时地采取措施。如果你想，暂时性的结合很容易被解除，当然你完全有拒绝这项提议的权利。”

雷斯垂德不出意料的沉默了，麦克罗夫特小心翼翼观察着他的表情，但他读不出向导的想法。他决定多给雷斯垂德一些思考的时间：  
    “不必急着决定雷斯垂德，你有至少两天时间来思考。”

 

出乎意料的是，雷斯垂德第二天就答应了。麦克罗夫特从未有过精神结合完成时那样强烈的渴望，想拥住雷斯垂德，亲吻他，标记他，但雷斯垂德对哨兵的恐惧和怀疑也从未如此明显。连结使他感知，但看不到原因，信息缺失令麦克罗夫特不敢轻举妄动，只能与向导保持疏离留给他适应的空间。

本次安保任务倒是完成的非常顺利，雷斯垂德令调度更加得心应手，连回程的车上又接到夏洛克造成公寓爆炸的消息都没能激怒他。他松懈了，太放松以至于忽略了有多少人时时刻刻盯着他的一举一动。

 

在蒙塔古街下车时一发本该出现在访问活动上的子弹姗姗来迟，打在了车门上。他的司机杰里米立刻掏枪反击，但对方肯定不止一个人。他听到几米外的街角有消音后的一声“砰”，想把伞打开却发现有人比他更快。第二颗子弹最终陷在了雷斯垂德还没来得及脱下的芳纶防弹衣上。

麦克罗夫特没有尖叫或做出其他不得体的举动，但他在儿童时期后第一次真真切切地感受到了窒息般的恐惧。无法思考，他呆呆地看着雷斯垂德倒下、被抬上担架、被安置在病床上。

雷斯垂德除了肋骨骨折和脑震荡并无大碍，但不知道是精神连结还是相合度过高的作用，麦克罗夫特觉得自己的胸腔仿佛也随着呼吸抽痛。又或许是胸腔中的某个器官，他握紧伞柄企图拒绝思考这个问题。

 

**Ⅳ.Gregory Lestrade**

其实他不太清楚自己这些天来都在想什么。

先是答应了和那个“小公务员”精神结合，之后又——他是为麦克罗夫特挡了一枪吗？雷斯垂德几乎因为自己的举动轻笑起来，这可真是十足的个人英雄主义，不过笑声被胸口的疼痛硬生生憋了回去，他只好继续面无表情地盯着乳白色天花板，等着美丽抑或并不怎么美丽的护士小姐来查房。

结果出现在门口的是安西娅，当然，还有她的长官。麦克罗夫特依然西装笔挺头发整洁，但他看起来还是有哪里不对劲，或者说他会在忙碌的上午九点出现在医院这一行为本身就足够反常。问候几句他的伤势后匆匆离开更不是麦克罗夫特的风格，他可不是有时间闲话家常的人。不过雷斯垂德没精力再想下去，在止痛药的作用下他变得很容易困倦，没等他们离开就已经昏昏欲睡了。

 

醒来他发现安西娅在床头小柜上给他留了一部手机，打开看到未读信息差点让他把手机砸在裹着绷带的胸口上——“长官他喜欢你，想要和你结合。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯？他在想安西娅是不是疯了，是否应该通知麦克罗夫特让他更换一位助理，随后看到附件的图片：麦克罗夫特僵硬地坐在他旁边，看起来是在救护车上。官员似乎——以他的标准来说——吓坏了，他盯着被医护人员围住的雷斯垂德，抓住黑伞的双手骨节泛白。

天呐。

雷斯垂德这才发现他从没认真思考过为什么自己总是毫不犹豫地执行麦克罗夫特的指令，总是毫无保留地信任他，还有精神结合时几乎将他淹没的渴望。

那不仅仅是基因带来的匹配，还有他的思想和情感……让他对自己诚实点吧，他从内心喜爱麦克罗夫特，尽管他对男人还知之甚少。

因此，两天后麦克罗夫特再次出现的时候他干脆心一横自己先开口：“如果是你的话我可以考虑一下，呃，我是说…结合…正式的那种……但我要先了解你，再仔细考虑。”结结巴巴地说完，他抓紧了被角盯着似乎被惊到的男人。

然后麦克罗夫特笑了，雷斯垂德第一次看到他如此真心实意的笑容：“既然如此，格里高利，我很荣幸地请求成为你的结合伴侣。当然，你可以在任何想要的时候给出回应。”

离开前麦克罗夫特附身轻吻半躺着的雷斯垂德，然后他因为这个短暂的唇部接触不争气地脸红了半个小时。

 

过了三天雷斯垂德出院了，当别人提到麦克罗夫特时他会眼神躲闪还会时不时地脸红，每次安西娅见了都会冲他眨眼微笑。

两个月后他和麦克罗夫特搬到离基地很近的公寓里一起住，他知道了麦克罗夫特的弟弟、妹妹、父母和不太愉快的童年，也告诉了麦克罗夫特自己如此抗拒塔的原因，虽然他觉得麦克罗夫特早就知道。

又过了三个月，议会通过了属性平等法案修正案，英国又向着平权迈出了一小步。当天晚上麦克罗夫特开了酒柜庆祝，他从香槟尝到杜松子酒，在尚能保持理智的时候做出了麦克罗夫特等待多时的回应：“麦克罗夫特，我接受你的请求，成为你的结合伴侣和你的向导。”

 

**Ⅴ. Bond**

今晚的吻是湿润的，带着酒精的辛辣。

麦克罗夫特舔过格雷格殷红的下唇，用发出精准大舌音的那种灵巧探索他的口腔内壁，随后退出来描摹那对可爱的兔牙，在鼻尖和下颌处各点上一个轻吻。手掌隔着一层薄衬衫摩挲腰侧，他能感觉到布料下的温度随着结合热的到来微微上升。

酒意和热潮烧得雷斯垂德双颊泛红，麦克罗夫特猜想着领口下该是怎样一番景色。棕眸中平日的理智自持消散得所剩无几，格雷格抱住他还不停往他身上蹭。哨兵敏锐的感官使快感成倍放大，耳边一声一声的低喘让他想直接在沙发上剥光雷斯垂德。虽然努力压制住冲动，向导被他搂到卧室时也只剩上衣还歪歪斜斜挂在身上了。

他解开纽扣，指尖从锁骨中央一路滑到腹股沟，摸摸它的头部安抚那翘起来的小东西。格雷格的胸口、乳尖乃至阴茎都是惹人怜爱的粉色，手臂和大腿肌肉紧实，小腿修长，下腹有些柔软的脂肪。他埋首于身下人脖颈处呼吸满是向导素的空气，一只手拉开矮柜抽屉摸索润滑液。

他先把二人的挺立握在一起抽动几下才顺着会阴按到雷斯垂德臀缝间的入口，因为结合热的缘故，柔软的褶皱只要稍加逗弄就容纳了他的食指。三根手指能顺利进出后，麦克罗夫特轻轻撑开因为不适止不住收缩的肌肉，顺着湿润的内壁进到最深处。格雷格咬着唇呜咽，随着麦克罗夫特的动作紧紧抓住他的上臂。前列腺被用力戳刺使完全陷入热潮的向导忍不住呻吟颤抖，每一下撞击都让他像个被放飞的氢气球一样迅速接近顶峰，终于在麦克罗夫特同时握紧他的分身并吸吮右侧乳珠时哭喊着爆发，粘腻的液体瞬间喷洒出来打湿了腹部。雷斯垂德扬起下巴完全露出腺体，麦克罗夫特脑海中浮现出他精神哨兵的咆哮，他舔舔那隆起的组织，紧接着施以一次足够刺穿皮肤的咬啮，舌尖尝到浓郁的向导素和血液的腥甜，完整的结合带来无与伦比的快感使他满足地射在雷斯垂德体内。

 

放了半缸热水，麦克罗夫特扶着快要睡着的格雷格去浴室清理满身的体液。泡在水里的雷斯垂德却来了精神，滑溜溜地在他手掌下扭动，不算大的洗浴间很快被交缠的气味填满。

雷斯垂德抱着麦克罗夫特的脖子把他也拖进浴缸里，翻身骑在他胯部摩擦下身。麦克罗夫特因为他突然的动作呛了口水，伸出手惩罚性地捏住饱满的臀瓣又揉又掐，不一会修长的手指移到腰上抚摸，让雷斯垂德软了身子趴在他胸口低声咒骂，被咬破的腺体渗出几缕血丝散逸在水里。

这些血液足够引来数公里外的鲨鱼，麦克罗夫特漫不经心地想，摩挲着格雷格光滑的脊背。感觉到雷斯垂德还硬邦邦地顶着他腹部，麦克罗夫特这才不紧不慢调转位置。

雷斯垂德后背贴上凉丝丝的瓷质浴缸壁，双腿被分开搭在缸沿，屁股贴着麦克罗夫特的大腿，敏感的甬道正被他的哨兵缓缓填满。他闭上眼睛感受坚韧的结合纽带，温暖和快感一同在血管里流过。他能感觉到麦克罗夫特，也能感知他的思考、他的情绪，他知道麦克罗夫特也是如此，因为他的结合伴侣读出了他的想法并笑着亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

最后带着被水泡得皱巴巴的指肚和酸痛的肌肉他们爬上床，抱成两只暖乎乎的汤勺。在床脚，狼拥着狐狸团成一个球，连接着他们的那条看不见的绳索在梦里光芒闪耀。

-END-


End file.
